The Journey Of Ash : Unova
by Arran Stone
Summary: This is the Journey Of Ash Ketchum. He will travel new region and also re-travel the region he travel before. Will he win the league or Lose Read to find out.


Hello friends, this is my Pokemon fanfic.

In this Ash travels to the Unova region. Ah will use aura and psychic abilities. The pairing will be Ash X harem.

This chapter has been beta-read by ASD Pokemon Fan.

Chapter 1: UNOVA, HERE I COME!

After a nice performance in the Sinnoh League and a loss to Tobias in semi-finals of Lily of Valley Conference, Ash Ketchum and his trusty Pikachu were currently on their way home in Pallet Town. As they were walking through Route One, there was only one thing that was clouding Ash's mind and that was his defeat at the hands of Tobias. He was just replaying the match in his mind over and over again thinking what went wrong their, which led to , only to find out that it was his and only his fault that lead to the defeat.  
"Chu?" Pikachu asked in a concerned tone.  
"Oh sorry to bother you Pikachu. It's just that I was thinking about our loss to Tobias". Pikachu frowned. "You know what Chu it was me because of whom we lost. It was my and only my fault there"  
"pika pi chu chu pika pi" replied the mouse.  
"No buddy it was my fault. I should have been better prepared for the match and should have trained you guys better. It was me and I accept my flaw. But don't worry about that cause now we are going to train as hard as we can and correct our previous mistakes. This time we will be better prepared. This time we are goanna WIN IT" Ash yelled enthusiastically.  
"Pi Pikachu" them mouse yelled matching his trainer's zeal. With that He walked off the path and into the woods.  
"It's time to fulfil a promise now" he said.  
"PIDGEOT" Ash yelled. "Pikachu could please fire a thunderbolt to the sky to signal Pidgeot". Pikachu obeyed and fired a thunderbolt to the sky. After a few they heard the cry of the avian they were waiting for.  
"Pi-dgeot" she cried. She landed near Ash and instantly nuzzled him.  
"It's good to see too Pidgeot. How are you? Well Pidgeot I came back here to ask you something... Would like to come with us again?" he asked, hopeful that she would respond in affirmative.  
"Pidgeot Piddg" it replied with a nod.  
"That's great. Does that mean that you don't need to protect the flock anymore?" Ash asked. Pidgeot nodded.  
"Pidgeot... Eh ... I forgot the way home. Could you please fly us home as we are pretty tired?"  
Pidgeot lowered herself and allowed Ash and Pikachu to climb on her back. She then gracefully flew in the air. They reached home in just thirty minutes much to astonishment of the hopped off her"  
"thanks Pidgeot. That was just incredible. You were so awesome. I have to discuss something with you and my other Pokemon but for now return" he said pointing the Pokeball at Pidgeot as she was sucked back into the Pokeball.  
"Well buddy, we now have Pidgeot back with us" Ash said to Pikachu. They then went to the door and Ash rang the bell. Mr Mime opened the door for Ash and Pikachu.  
"Mime Mime" it said as he hugged Ash.  
"It's good to see you too Mr Mime, but where is mom?" Ash questioned. Mr Mime pointed towards the house.  
"Thanks" he then walks into the house. "Mom I'm home".  
No sooner did he say it than he was engulfed into a bone crushing hug by his mom.  
"Oh! My baby his back" Delia said  
"Mom…..can't…breathe" Ash said gasping for air.  
"Oh sorry dear. Can't help." she apologized.  
"I know it mom. Well I and Pikachu have an important errand at Professor Oak's lab, so we will be gone for a while. We'll be back by dinner" He said waving to her.  
"Okay sweetie, just take care and I'll be making your favorite dinner today" she yelled back to the disappearing figure of Ash Ketchum.  
Ash soon reached the Professors coral and knocked at the door. Footsteps were heard and then door opened revealing Professor Oak standing there.  
"Ha! Ash, my boy, it's good to see you" Professor Oak said  
"Pikapi"  
"It's good to see you too Pikachu" Professor Oak said to Pikachu.  
"It's good to see you too professor, but where is Tracy?" Ash asked about the whereabouts of his friend from the Orange Islands.  
"Tracy has gone to Hoenn for some research work with Professor Birch" Professor Oak said.  
"Oh..." was all Ash said. "Hey Professor I need your assistance in something"  
"Sure. What is it my boy?" the Professor questioned him, thinking for what purpose does Ash need his help.  
"Well you see after I lost to Tobias, I thought a great deal about it. I came to realize that it was my own fault that led to my defeat. My Pokemon weren't properly trained and thus the loss. So I decided to train every single one of them properly. I will from now on constantly rotate my team so as to train them all. And could you raise the limit on the amount of Pokemon I can carry, please. Also I want your help in trading my Tauros. Find some suitable people who I can trade them with, just keep two of them- one male and another female." he said to the surprised professor.  
To say the Professor was surprised would be an understatement. He was happy as well as surprised. He knew what Ash had decided upon was the correct and that it will do him good.  
"Of course my boy I will help you any way I can and as for request about being able to carry more than 6 pokemon, yes I can certainly do that. So how many Pokemon do you want to keep with you?" Professor Oak asked the kid to whom he had given his starter a few years ago.  
"I want to carry 15 pokemon Professor" Ash said.  
"Why 15 pokemon Ash?" Professor Oak asked looking for an explanation.  
"I want to carry 15 pokemon professors because I want train six pokemon at a time and I want to catch some new pokemon" Ash said to which the Professor nodded his head showing his approval.  
"Well Ash, I will increase your limit of carrying pokemon to 15 just give me your pokedex for a second" Professor Oak said to Ash who gave it to him. The Professor took it and put it in a slot on machine in his room. He typed a few things and then handed it back to him.  
"There you go." he said as he returned the Pokedex to Ash.  
"Thanks a lot Professor. Now I'm going to talk to my Pokemon about It." said an excited Ash.  
"Thanks once again professor. See you" Ash said as he walked into the coral towards his Pokemon.  
"Hey guys" Ash yelled. All his pokemon turn around to see their master and friend coming. Suddenly everyone ran towards and knocked him down nuzzling him.  
"Hahaha it's good to see you all guys. But Pikachu and I want to talk to you" Ash said. All his pokemon backed up and sat infront of them.  
"First of all, I want to ask my pokemon who don't want to evolve. I want to ask why you don't want to evolve. Are you all afraid that if you evolve you might end up like charizard and will disobey my orders" Ash asked to all his pokemon who didn't want to evolve. They all nodded at this as if saying yes.  
"Well there nothing to be afraid of this. You all know that even if you all end up like charizard I will still love you with all my heart and if you don't then you will get stronger. I want you guys to think about it and give me your answer and you know if you don't want to evolve I will not force you" Ash said sitting on a boulder after having some discussions they turned to him and nodded. And then all of them were covered in a white light and when the light died down in front of him were his fully evolved pokemon. His Bulbasaur evolved into Vensaur, Bayleef evolved into Meaganium, Quilava evolved into Typhlosion, Totodile evolved into Feraligator, Buizel evolved into Floatzel and Gible evolved into Garchomp,  
"Wow you all ... Evolved. Now I want you all to meet an old friend" Ash said as he threw Pidgeots pokeball.  
"Piiiidgeot" Pidgeto landed in front of Ash and the other after a few seconds of introduction and they all turned to Ash.  
"Now introductions are all done so I want to ask you something. We are going to do training, very hard training and if you don't want to train I won't force you but if you train like that every day, I am sure you all will be the strongest of your spices... So are you ready to train?" Ash said as all his pokemon roared showing that they were ready.  
"Then let's start" Ash yelled.

Jun 13

After 4 hours of intense training, Ash and his pokemon where exhausted. Even Ash did training alongside his pokemon to inspire them to push harder. He even sparred with Infernape and Riolu in hand to hand combat. (The same riolu in the episode of pokemon ranger and the kidnapped riolu). He works on his pokemon Defense, Attack, Endurance, Move tutoring, Speed, and type weakness.  
"You're going to train like this every day from now on. Now go and relax when you think that you have the energy to train then get up and train again" Ash said all his pokemon who nodded and went to relax. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and they went back into the lab.  
They walked into a room to find the Professor sitting on a couch.  
"Hey Ash, how did the training go?" the Professor questioned to the boy.  
"It went good Professor. Hey Professor I have an idea on how to trade my Tauros faster", Ash answered. This piqued the Professors interest.  
"Tell me Ash what your idea is?" Professor Oak asked  
"Well we all know that in kanto region not much people will be interested in Tauros as they are pretty common. So I was thinking that you call your friend Professor Birch, Professor Elm and Professor Rowan and tell them that I want to trade my tauros. You see in Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh region, there will be many trainers who will be interested in Tauros because there rare in that region" Ash explained. Professor Oak thought about this and found it a very good idea.  
"Yes that's a very good idea. I will call Professor Elm, Birch, Rowan and see about this and Ash would you and your mom like to come with me to a new region for a vacation?" Professor Oak said  
"Which region professor" Ash asked  
"Well that region is called the Unova region and there are pokemon that cannot be found in any other region" Professor Oak said to Ash who got excited just hearing the prospect of new Pokemon .  
"Sure professor when are we going?" Ash asked with an excited tone  
"Well after 3 week's Tracy will come back and then we will go" Professor Oak said, answering to the boy's eager demands.  
"Ok professor it will give me time to think which pokemon I am going to take with me beside pikachu and if I get any new pokemon on trading my tauros I will have to set a training program for them" Ash said.  
"Ok Ash now I was thinking you should head home before your mom will get worried and ask her if she would like to come. Your mother might be worried about you." Professor Oak said to Ash.  
"Yeah your right professor I should get back home. Come on pikachu" Ash said. pikachu jumped on Ash shoulder and they walked to front door of the lab with Professor Oak behind them  
"Bye professor see you tomorrow" Ash said waving his hand  
"Bye Ash, Bye pikachu see you tomorrow" Professor said waving his hand After they were out of sight he walked inside to talk to Professor, Elm Birch and Rowan about trading pokemon.  
While on his way home, Ash looked at pikachu.  
"Pikachu I think that I have an idea to increase the power of your electric attacks" Ash said. pikachu look at Ash with a 'care to explain' look which Ash noticed.  
"Well you see, take on first day of our journey you took the lighting and beat spearow form an over charged thunderbolt. You have to focus on your electricity which travels throw your body and use it with full power. You will get tired in the beginning but I bet if we do this training every day you would become as powerful as a legendary" Ash explain to pikachu whose eye's widened that he can be as powerful as a legendary pokemon  
"We will start this training from tomorrow and we will keep it secret from others. I don't want Team Rocket to know about this, so we will we be training a little away from town to my secret place so the team rocket wouldn't see your training and we will take riolu with us because it can sense aura" Ash said. pikachu nodded in agreement. Soon they were home and Ash walked inside.  
"Mom I'm home" Ash said as he walked into to the kitchen and saw his mom was serving diner.  
"Hello honey dinner is ready" Delia said while handing one plate to Ash  
"Thanks mom. By the way Professor asked if we would like to go on a vacation to a region called you Unova and I also want you to teach me how to cook food for myself and my pokemon" Ash said taking the plate from his mom's hand.  
"Of course honey I would love to teach you and yes we can surely go. It has been such a long time since I have gone on a vacation. When are we leaving" Delia asked Ash.  
"Well Professor Oak said that we will go in 3 weeks after Tracey come back from Hoenn" Ash replied. Delia nodded and finished the dinner.  
"Thanks mom dinner was good. I will be going to my room as I have to wake up early tomorrow." Ash said then walked upstairs to his room and changed into his pajama and went to sleep dreaming about his future.  
3 Weeks Later...  
Ash was in his room picking clothes for unova region. After 3 week of training his pokemon had gotten very strong especially pikachu who can now defeat a rock type with his electric attacks. He had also started his aura training with riolu and learned how to cook for himself and his pokemon and was also forced to learn table manners and hear girl talk form his mom now. He was wearing a sliver jacket. A golden color t-shirt and black fingerless gloves with silver ending and black pants with silver and black combination shoes and without hat he walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. His mom turned around and saw Ash.  
"Good morning sweetie, are you ready for the vacation?" Delia asked Ash while she handed him a plate full of bacon and eggs.  
"Yes mom I am ready I will come with Professor to pick you up but for now I have to go to the lab to get my Pokemon" Ash replied taking the plate from his mom who nodded. As Ash finished his breakfast he grabbed his back pack and left along with Pikachu.  
After a walking to the lab he rang the bell and waited for the Professor to open the door.  
"It's good see you Ash" A boy about Ash's age said.  
"It's good see you to Tracey how was your trip?" Ash asked a bit curious to know about it.  
"Well the trip was nice. So are you going to a new region with Professor" Tracey said  
"Yeah I came to get my pokemon and to go with professor to pick up my mom and then off we go to unova region" Ash said.  
"Ok come in they are waiting and they sure are very excited" Tracey said.  
Ash walked outside and all his pokemon turned see him, old and new. Ash saw that all his new pokemon were a little more excited than his old pokemon. The new pokemon which he caught in Kanto were a Shiny Charmander which evolved into Charizard, a Male and a Female Nidoran which evolved into Nidoqueen and Nidoking when he give them the moon stone, a Shiny Vulpix which evolved into Ninetales after he give her a fire stone, a Growlithe which evolved into Arcanine after he give him a fire stone, an Abra which evolved into Alakazam with help of Professor Oak, Geodude which evolved into Golem in the same way, Onix which evolved into Steelix after giving him a metal coat, Rhydon which evolved into Rhyperior after giving him a protector, Scyther which evolved into Scizor after giving him a metal coat, a Shiny Magikarp which evolved into Gyaraods, Ditto, 6 Eevee 3 of them female and 3 of them male, 2 female evolved into Leafon and Espeon 2 male evolved into Jolteon and Umbreon and 1 male and female remained Eevee,

Jun 13

Areodactyl, Dratini which evolved into Dragonite, a Magnemite which evolved into Magneton. The pokemon he got after trading his tauros with other trainers with help of professor were- from Johto a Houndour which evolved into Houndoom, a Shiny Corsola, a Stantler, Elekid which evolved into Electivire after giving him a Electizer, Magby which evolved into Magmortar after giving him a Magmarizer; from Hoenn he got 2 Shiny Ralts one Male and another Female, Shiny Male Ralts evolved into Gallade after giving him a Dawn Stone and Female Shiny Ralts evolved into Shiny Gardevoir, a Shedinja, a Shiny Aron which evolved into Shiny Aggron, a Swablu which evolved into Altaria, 3 Feebas 2 Male and 1 Shiny Female, 2 Male evolved into Milotic and 1 Shiny Female evolved into shiny Milotic, a Castform, a Kecleon, a Absol, a Bagon which evolved into Salamence, a Shiny Beldum which evolved into Shiny Metagross, from sinnoh he get , a Spiritomb, a Skorupi which evolved into Drapion, a Finneon which evolved into Lumineon, a Chingling which evolved into Chimecho, a Cranidos which evolved into Rampardos, a Shieldon which evolved into Bastiodon, a Shiny Budew which evolved into Shiny Roserade after giving her a Shiny Stone, a Shinx which evolved into Luxray, a Sableye, a Plusle and also get his old pokemon back like Charizard, Larvitar which evolved into Tyranitar, Lapras, Haunter which evolved into Gengar, Primeape, Butterfree, Squirtle which evolved into Blastoise after seeing Bulbasaur evolved into Venusaur and his Riolu also evolved into Lucario  
"I know that you all are very excited to know whom I going take with me am I correct?" Ash asked his all pokemon. They nodded their heads  
"Ok the pokemon I am going to take with me are Pikachu, Lucario, Salamence, Ninetales, Shiny Charizard, Charizard, Shiny Gardevoir, Absol, Eevee, Spiritomb, Tyranitar" Ash said as the pokemon he selected roared in happiness while the others were a little disappointed.  
"Hey don't worry you know I will be switching my pokemon. So don't get sad and keep training I will call any of you anytime" Ash said. His pokemon cheered up that they will get chance being with there new trainer and for old pokemon there trainer and friend. Ash returned them to their pokeballs and said goodbye to the others and walked into the lab where Tracey was waiting for him already.  
"Well Ash goodbye and good luck in Unova region" Tracey said  
"I will Tracey. Come on pikachu, we are going" Ash said as he and Tracey shook hands while Pikachu jumped on his trainers shoulder and left.  
Ash walked outside and saw Professor Oak waiting for him in his red car.  
" Well Ash are you ready?" he asked the young boy as he entered the car.  
" Born ready Professor. First we go to my home and pick up my mom and then we head off to the airport" Ash said.  
Professor Oak started the car and they off they went. Within a few minutes they were at Ash's home.  
"Mom. We are here come out." Ash yelled.  
Delia walked out of the house wearing an elegant blue dress.  
"So Professor you ready?" she questioned.  
" Yes Delia I'm. Now get in" he replied.  
After 6 hours of driving they got to the airport. Delia removes her suitcase and they passed through the gate and got in the plane and sat down in their seats.  
"Look out Unova region because here I come" Ash thought as he seated himself.

 **I hope you like it wait for next chapter and suggests the pokemon that Ash catch in unova.**


End file.
